Whiskey in a Jar and Lightning in a Bottle
by kgq
Summary: Can an evening in a bar observing a distraught Edward lead to that elusive moment of perfection for Jasper, and possibly more?


**A/N Ok! people this was my entry for the DTJ contest...thank you to everyone who reviewed while it was there and I hope to continue it if its something you all would be interested in reading so let me know...**

**I would love to thank my wonderful Beta Deβra Anne for sticking by me with this little story she is my God send...**

**And also to Maureen...Better known as Mkmmsm Fanfiction the little gem that she is for pre-reading...**

* * *

><p>I'm two drinks in before I even notice him. His deep, heavy sighs are impossible to miss as we sit catty-corner at the end of the bar - I watch in confusion.<em> What the fuck is he doing? He's all slumped over and tense, with his head in his hands. Shit! He really does look bad. What the fuck could ever have happened to make someone feel and look that God damn depressed. Jeez! Did his fucking dog die or something? I've had my own bad days, but crap, I don't think it's ever come down to actually crying in my own beer. Waste of a good beer if you ask me!<em>

Feeling bad for the guy, I yell over from my perch: "Fuck 'em!" But still he keeps his head down, his shoulders rising and falling with deep, shaky breaths. Therefore, I try again, this time more sternly. "I said fuck 'em!" chuckling to myself, as I hear his muffled reply:

"Huh?"

Taking a deep breath, I try again, this time with a lot more determination than the last. "I said 'Fuck 'em! Fuck 'em all!'" And with that, he raises his face from its folded-arm bed, staring wearily in my direction. And fuck me, sweet baby Jesus! Not only does the guy have the most amazing, fucking, all-over-the-place red-as-all-hell-get-out fucking hot hair, but his eyes, though sad and heavy, are the most awesome, wonderful, shade of fucking green I've even seen.

My dick twitches happily in my pants. Struggling to regain my composure, I gulp hard and loud, nearly swallowing my God damn tongue in the process.

I'm a gay man, out and proud, but that doesn't mean I run around advertising it. Truthfully, it's no one's fucking business other than the guy I happen to have my dick buried in at the time. So, the proud I am! The loud, not so much.

Therefore, with that in mind, I pride myself in knowing a God damn drop dead gorgeous man when I happen to see one. And right now, I think I've won the fucking lottery, because this guy's amazingly beautiful - like fuck me sideways hot beautiful. _Shit!_ I take a closer look, eying him hungrily.

His slender body is slumped over the top of the bar again; but I've seen his fucked-up red hair and glorious eyes. I can't see his legs though! Well, not from this angle anyway_._ _I know a really good fucking angle I'd like to see them from!_ But if his broad, lean shoulders and long-ass fingers, that are at this very moment wrapped tightly around his half-finished glass of beer, are anything to go by, I'm sure the legs are going to follow suit.

I imagine them to be long, slim and muscled, deliciously wrapped around my waist as I fuck him hard and senseless. That thought makes me knock my drink back and swallow loudly, palming my now super-hard cock through my getting-tighter-by-the-minute pants, trying to ease the pain. I eye the bartender, raising my glass to let her know I need a refill, and fucking pronto. _Like before I come would be fucking nice!_

He sits straighter, fixing his tie. I sneak little glances to my left as I ogle him out the corner of my eye. _And fuck me sideways!_ The green in his shirt makes his eyes sparkle and dance under the bar lights. I watch hungrily as the roped muscles of his forearms play under the upturned sleeves, and my vision blurs. _Fuck! Can you go blind from lust?_

But he seems timid enough - maybe shy and nervous. _I'll have to go easy on this one. Don't want to be scaring him off sooner than expected now, do we?_ The bartender returns with my refill, as she raises a well-manicured eyebrow in my direction, smirking smugly to herself. I stare at her expectantly, raising my own while mouthing cockily to her,_ "What?"_ Giggling to herself, she walks away, swinging her hips seductively in the process.

My next sneaky glance over at him makes me shiver, as small goose bumps cover my entire body. My eyes flutter closed momentarily, _Because oh my God, he's staring right at me like he doesn't have a care in the world._ He looks so nonchalant! On the other hand, maybe he's just two sheets to the wind. _Who the fuck knows?_ However, the thought that he just might be a willing participant in all this makes me shudder from my toes to the hair on the back of my neck. So I raise my glass to my lips and take a small sip to cover up the very fucking hard gulp I'm about to take before getting up the nerve to return his stare.

As I turn a little in his direction, my eyes meet his, and he tilts his head slightly to the side, like he's measuring me up or questioning my motives. _Fuck, he knows! Shit, he knows! Na-aah. He doesn't know shit! He would have to be a fucking mind reader to know! And there's no fucking way he's a mind reader. Right?_ I furrow my brow, squinting a little at him, but he doesn't speak - he just stares. So, confused and a little embarrassed at maybe being caught, I turn my attention back to the bar, and at whatever game is on the big screen.

Then I hear it, _and shit_, my blood turns to chocolate as I feel my body dissolve deliciously into the bar stool. His velvet voice engulfs my ears, making them hum from the intrusion. _Fuck! I could listen to that fucking voice forever._ I shake my head a little to regain control, and then calmly turn in his direction, not wanting to give too much away. I can't have him knowing how he affects my body just yet; can we?

When I look at him confusedly, it takes a minute for it to dawn on him that I hadn't heard a God damn word he'd just said. The fact that I was daydreaming about bending his sorry ass over this fucking bar, and showing it no mercy, never crosses his mind. He takes this opportunity to repeat himself: "I'm sorry for being such a wet blanket. I really had a God-awful shitty day, and I don't mean to disturb your night. But if you'd like, I can move. Do you want me to change seats?"

_Oh hell to the no. That's not fucking happening!_

"Na-aah..." I wave my hand at him. "No need to move seats, buddy! You're not the first guy to cry in his beer at a bar!" I try to sound confident and sincere, though I'm not sure if it worked.

Finally feeling a bit surer of myself, I continue, "As I said before, 'Fuck 'em! Fuck 'em all!'"

And with that, he raises his glass to me before he shoots down the remainder of his beer.

Suddenly my stalker-like tendencies take over, as I ogle and gawk at his bobbing Adam's apple. I want nothing more than to drag my thick, hot tongue over the stubbly skin of his long, lean neck, wanting desperately to know if he also groans in velvet.

I'm taken from my musing as his glass hits hard against the bar top. I jump slightly, and a small yelp releases from my lungs, and I hear the fucker snort. As I look over sharply, he pretends to bring his attention to the TV; but as I watch him carefully, his eyes dart back and forth between me and the screen. And then I hear another snort. _Fucker!_ That's not the sound I want to hear from him.

Trying to look disgusted and outraged, I lower my brow and squint my eyes at him, but he just smiles at me with the most amazing, sparkling white grin. His dark orbs glisten with mirth and, from what I can tell, a little excitement.

_Oh, he so wants to play this game. Well, fucker, let the games begin._

Raising my glass to my lips nonchalantly, I glare over at him; and his eyes dance when I say, cockily, "Think that's funny, huh?"

He lets out an even harder snort, bringing his hand down to hit the bar._ Fucker!_

However, before he can get too carried away with himself, I inquire, "Do you need a refill, dude?"

He looks at his empty glass as he turns it in both hands, then looks at me for a few long seconds like he's contemplating his answer. Then with a shrug of his shoulders, he replies, "Sure, why not?"

_Shit! Don't look so worried, dude. There's no strings attached... Not._

I raise my hand for the bartender. When she looks over questioningly, I motion with my finger that we'd like a refill, pointing to the guy to let her know I meant the both of us. My eyebrow rises in her direction as I notice the smug look on her face and the smirk on her lips. _What the fuck's with that look?_ I wondered.

When she returns with our drinks, I hand her the money, telling her to keep the change.

I didn't think the tip was that fucking awesome, but she smiles widely at me, reaching out her hand all friendly-like, wanting to introduce herself. "Thanks. My name's Rose, by the way, and if you need me, don't hesitate to holler."

As I reach across the bar, extending my hand, I return her smile. "Nice to meet you, Rose. Jasper's the name. Jasper Whitlock."

Turning to the guy, she smiles even wider before questioning him. "And your name is?"

He sits back and eyes her warily, turning to me for what looked like an answer, and all I can do in return is shrug my shoulders and smile. And with that, he reaches across the bar and takes her hand in his, answering her, all velvety and timid, "Edward. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Rose."

_Fuck! Say my name, say my name. Fucking please! Say my name. Hope ta have ya God damn screaming it by the end of the fucking night._

Before turning to leave, she stops, acting like she's forgotten something. And as she turns to us again, she places one hand on her hip and steps back, waving her other hand between us, and all cool and calm, she says, "Jasper Whitlock, meet Edward Cullen."

In shock, we both just sit and stare as she walks away. It takes a little time for what she had just done to sink in. _Fuck, she's good!_

Smiling widely at the guy, he returns it with a wink and a smirk._ He's so getting beer balls._ We reach across the bar and shake each other's hands.

_Fuck!_ I gasp. The sensation runs through my hand, up my arm, landing with a thud deep in my chest. _What the fuck was that?_ I look flabbergasted in his direction, watching as his dark eyes dart curiously between us. My arm tingles as pins and needles dance in the palm of my hand.

I shake his hand vigorously, but still feel utterly bewildered and bemused. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"As it is you, Jasper."

_Wow, he said my name. He said my fucking name._ With that, we clink our glasses together, and in unison, gleefully yell "Cheers!" the awkwardness and confusion of it all making us both laugh foolishly.

I watch as he sips his beer. _Fuck! He's hot!_ His lips find purchase on the mouth of the glass perfectly. I'm spellbound. I watch in awe - his face, his mouth, his lips… _Shit! His lips! All plump, pouty and perfect._

I'm caught up in the moment, lost in my fantasy as I imagine his plump, pouty, fucking perfect lips wrapped around my hard-as-all-hell cock as I thrust eagerly into his willing mouth. My hips roll back and forth, my dick hitting the back of his throat with every frantic thrust as he hums and slurps deliciously around my girth. His dark green eyes look up at me through his long-ass lashes, asking me silently for more, begging me with his gaze. And who the fuck am I to refuse him as I eagerly pump his plump, pouty and all-get-out perfect mouth?

Suddenly I hear my song playing from the jukebox. _Shit! Haven't heard that one in like forever._ It takes me back and makes me smile.

As I sit and hum, singing along quietly to myself, I notice his long fingers tapping the bar in time with the music, and I eye him questioningly. He looks over and smiles shyly. _Fuck! He is so God damn gorgeous._ Coming to my senses, I ask, "You know this?"

He takes another sip of beer before licking his lips, gathering the droplets on his tongue - pondering his answer, I guess. _But Fuck! I really want that tongue on me. I'll give him fucking droplets to lick off his lips._

The gesture makes me twist in my seat now, having to fucking nonchalantly adjust myself. _Again!_ I swallow hard before meeting his stare. I raise an eyebrow before asking, "Well?"

And in a velvet whisper, he replies, "Hell yeah!"

I stare at him doubtfully before replying, "How the fuck would you know anything about Thin Lizzy, preppy boy!"

And with a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his lips, he answers me: "For your information," he leans back, looking me up and down before countering, "Cowboy…"

I smirk at his remark. _Fucker noticed the boots, huh! Observant much?_

"Well, for your information, if you must know, I was raised by very well-rounded open-minded parents. Not that it's any of your business! Nevertheless, they happen to be huge fans of classic rock. So to answer your question, yes, I know Thin Lizzy. And 'Whiskey in the Jar' just happens to be my favorite. It's an oldie, but a goodie." He loudly gulps the last of his beer as I hear him hollering for Rose.

He turns abruptly. "By the way, who are you to question me regarding my choice in music? What are you? Twenty-six? Twenty-seven? What the hell do you know about Thin Lizzy... Cowboy?"

I smile devilishly at his conclusion, thinking to myself, _Smart ass._

"Well, for your information, preppy boy, I'm twenty-seven. However, I do have an older brother and a hand-me-down album collection, inherited when he left for college. Thin Lizzy was one of them, and also ended up, like with you, being my favorite."

As he watches Rose approach, he quickly nods in understanding, then signals for Rose to bring us two more drinks.

Then once again, I get to watch lustfully as he lifts the glass to his pouty pink mouth, downing the last of his beer. And fuck, I think we're going to need to ask Rose to bring a bar cloth to wipe up the fucking drool desperately trying to escape my lips. My fucking pants start to tighten once more as I feel a rumble in my chest. I cough frantically, trying my best to disguise the noise as I feel my face flush and the heat rise on the back of my neck.

As Rose presents me with my drink, she smirks knowingly before turning to leave. I glance cautiously in Edward's direction, and he's smiling foolishly before raising his glass as he eyes mine, but before it reaches my lips, he inquires with a deep chuckle, "Did you just purr, dude?"

And as I spit my mouthful of alcohol across the bar, he reaches over automatically, patting my back, trying his best to clear my lungs and help me breathe. And as his palm comes in contact with my back, a shot of electricity runs through my every vein, making me jump under his touch. I watch out the corner of my eye as Edward jumps back, examining his hand as if he's just been burnt.

I glance over, and ask in a nervous hush, "You okay?"

He stares between his hand and me before answering. "Yeah, dude! You just shocked me; that's all"

Before bringing my glass shakily to my mouth, I raise my eyebrow and say, "Yeah, static electricity; it's a bitch!"

So as he rubs his hand roughly on his pant leg, my eyes follow his every fucking move, wanting nothing more than to be that hand.

He eyes me, smirking. "So, dude, did you really purr?"

As I lower my glass to the bar, I bring my hand up to my hair, placing my head in my palm before replying sternly.

"Fuck you."

"Just saying, dude. She's cute, but I don't think she's purr-worthy! If ya know what I mean?" He continues to sip his drink while chuckling heartily to himself. _Fucker! I'll show his sorry ass._

I straighten myself, downing my drink in one hard gulp, then answer, "I didn't fucking purr at her. She's not my type"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Edward. She's nowhere near my type." I glare at him suspiciously.

"So what is your type, Jasper?" And I swear I heard him spit my name before he continued somewhat wearily, "Shorter, darker, more meat on the bones?"

And I laugh! I laugh until I'm about to puke, cause shit, he doesn't really know how far from the fucking truth he is.

I raise my eyes to meet his glorious dark orbs, desperately wishing to all hell that it won't be the last time. I hope that what I'm about to say will not fucking backfire on my sorry ass and give me a moment in my life to regret.

Drawing breath into my lungs deeply, my eyes flutter closed, praying I'm oh so fucking right about this. I confidently answer his God damn nosy-assed question.

"No, Edward. She might be tall and blond, but No with a capital N. She doesn't need to be shorter, darker, or have more meat on her fucking bones. She just needs to have a fucking dick, because I'm gay! I'm a fucking gay man."

He gasps.

My courage gives me the strength and confidence to glance in his direction. For now, he's staring. His eyes seem moist and shiny, his lips quiver from time to time, but still he just stares.

Well, it's more like gawking, if you know what I mean - eyes wide, lips parted, and maybe a little panting. Okay, I'm not really sure about the panting - maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part - but anyway, he was still staring.

I leaned into the bar, starting to sip on my drink again, not sure if the fucking drink or the fact that I outed myself to Edward is making my God damn head spin. And the puke from earlier is trying to crawl its way back up my throat.

"Yo... You... You're gay?"

I look at him sternly, but a little bit scared - well more than a little bit - from the corner of my eye. "Yep! You got a problem with that?"

"No... Well... N...no. I... I... just nev...never... would have... ta...taken you for gay."

"Well, I am, dude, and if you need to move seats now, you're more than welcome to do so."

"No, I'm fine. Really I am. Think I'll stay put, but thanks for the offer, Jasper."

And we sit in silence for what seems like forever. My stomach is churning, my nerves getting the better of me. I can't believe I fucked this up so bad. _Shit! I'm such an asshole._

Then I hear it - well, barely hear it. It's quieter than a whisper, so if I wasn't fucking listening out for his velvet voice, I would never have heard it.

"I'm gay."

"Huh! What? Whoa! What the fuck?"

I look over at him in shock, because I know damn well what I heard, and I know I heard it come from his God damn lips. I know it sounded like his fucking velvet voice; but right now I can't fucking believe my ears.

I stare at him utterly confused, swallowing hard as my mouth decides to become the fucking desert and dry its sorry ass up, making me unable to say a fucking word. My lips move, but not a fucking sound leaves them.

I take a small sip, wetting my lips, then continue to stare at him as he sits, shoulders slumped. Fingering his glass nervously, his eyes dart cautiously between his glass and me. But fuck me, I can't think of one fucking word to say.

I don't have to wait long though, because sounding all nervous and uneasy, he continues, "That's one of the reasons I'm here in the first place." I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Remember earlier, the crying in my beer shit?" I now raise both my eyebrows, nodding my head, letting him know silently that I remember and understand. "Well I was outed at work today." My eyes go wide as the look of shock invades my face. "Yeah. Well, one of the guys at work told our boss that he'd seen me enter a club one night. Do you know the one? It's on Fourth and Broad?"

I nod in agreement. "Yeah, I know that one."

As he continues to nervously play with his half glass of beer, he eyes me warily. "Well, I didn't say anything. I didn't own up to it or deny it."

I looked at him confusedly. "Then what the hell did you do?"

He runs his shaky fingers through his hair before saying weakly, "I just walked the fuck out and ended up here."

"OH!"

"Yeah. Oh, Jasper, I just walked the fuck out."

Thinking for a few moments, I start to laugh, and I mean really laugh, a down deep in my belly laugh.

"What the fuck, Jasper? It's not fucking funny."

As I raise my glass to him, getting myself somewhat under control, I smile widely before continuing. "As I said earlier, Edward, 'Fuck 'em! Fuck 'em all!'"

Now we are both bent over laughing so hard our sides hurt.

He still looks fucking sad and miserable, so I have to inquire, because that's just the kind of fucking guy I'm am. _Shit! _"So, what's wrong, Edward? Why look so sad? You should be happy; it's out now, and there's nothing more you can do about it."

"That's the God damn problem. I don't know what the fuck to do now."

"Where do you work, Edward? What do you do?"

"I work at City Central. I'm a doctor."

"A doctor?"

"Yep."

"Really a doctor?"

"Yeah really, Jasper. A doctor. Why so surprised?"

"Not surprised, Edward, more like impressed."

And with that, he smiles so God damn wide it breaks my heart, but also makes my dick twitch, reminding me how this all fucking started in the first place. It makes me groan deep in my chest, as my eyes involuntarily flutter closed.

Regaining my composure after a moment, I return his smile. "Well, what you do, Edward, is walk in there and start your next shift and get on with it. Don't worry about those assholes, and just be a good fucking doctor. They can't do anything to you anyway."

He acts surprised. "Really? They can't?"

"No, Edward. They can't. Believe me, they can't."

He stares at me questioningly, and then inquires, "Now why should I listen to you, Jasper? What do you know?"

With a smirk, and as cockily as I can muster, I answer him, "I'm a fucking lawyer, Edward. And if they want to mess with you, just let me know, and we'll own that fucking hospital."

The thought of this makes us both start laughing hard again, as Rose takes it upon herself to drop off two more drinks.

The rest of the night goes on without a hitch, even if I do say so myself. We have a few more drinks, sing along to a few more songs, and have a few more laughs. Then Edward has to go and stick a dick in my beer.

"I think it's time to go home." He eyes his watch – well, he tries to eye it. He's laughing so hard, he can barely keep his own wrist still long enough to see his watch… And who are we kidding; he's a little drunk right now.

I look at him a little disappointedly. "Really! So soon? I thought we were having fun. I thought we were just getting to know each other."

Then the deep dark greens look at me as if they are hungry, making me gulp loud with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes, Jasper, we were having fun, and we were getting to know each other. However, Jasper, I'd like you to get to know me a little bit better, and when I say go home, I mean your home, Jasper! Would you like that?"

_Well fuck me! Don't have to ask me fucking twice. I've been waiting to tap that ass all night._

Then I'm pulled up short. _Shit!_ My conscience gets the fucking better of me. I eye him warily as he starts to look a little confused and somewhat hurt.

Looking him in the face, wanting and needing him to understand, I reply to his question as calmly as I possibly can.

"Edward. You're a really nice guy. And shit! I really like you a lot. But I don't think you should come home with me tonight. I really don't think it's a good idea."

He gives me a small smile and says nervously, "But I do, Jasper! Don't you want me?"

Pulling my chair a little further around the bar, leaning in a little closer, making sure that Edward, and Edward alone, could hear me, I let my eyes flutter closed and take a few deep breaths. And discover that was a big mistake - a huge fucking mistake! All that had enabled me to do was inhale his fucking heavenly scent, which invades every fucking sense I have. My smell, my taste, my touch and my vision all want a fucking piece of this guy right now.

- His smell of vanilla as I run my nose up the side of his neck, sucking his earlobe between my teeth in the process.

- His taste of musk as I bury his cock deep in the back of my throat, while I eagerly finger fuck his tight ass.

- His soft skin under the touch of my fingertips as I explore his hips and chest, biting down hard on his nipples.

- His lean, hard, glorious body as my lust-filled eyes devour every fucking inch of him, while he screams my name.

But shaking my head, trying my best to pull myself together, I raise my eyes to his. And shit, he's fucking breaking my heart. He looks so defeated and confused. He knows I like him. He knows I enjoy his company. He just doesn't know why the fuck I don't want him right now. Therefore, I'm going to do my very fucking best to explain.

"Edward? Believe me. I really don't think you want to come home with me tonight!"

"I don't?"

"Trust me, you don't!"

"But I trust you! So why don't I want to spend the night with you?"

And taking one last confident breath, I continue:

"Because, Edward, since the minute I laid my eyes on you tonight, I've wanted to do nothing but fuck you senseless. It would be my pleasure to take your gorgeous ass home and have my fucking way with you. Within the last couple of hours, in my head, I've bent you over every fucking surface in this God forsaken bar and shoved my hard cock so deep in your glorious ass you've screamed my name. And believe me when I tell you I have done my best to imagine every way possible to deep throat your delicious hard cock. So, Edward, please tell me you understand when I say I can't take you home with me tonight. Please understand that if I do, there's no fucking way I can show you any fucking mercy. It would be to fuck, and fuck only, because all your deep green eyes and fuck-hot body have done to me all night is give me a constant fucking hard on. And my only thought right now is to release it.

With that, I sit back on my bar stool, downing the end of my drink. I take a deep breath and let it all sink in.

He's looking at me, his eyes glassy, his lips parted and panting. I watch as he digests what I just said. His eyes dart frantically between mine, then he swallows hard. As I get ready to say my good-nights, and maybe exchange numbers, he leans in, whispering breathlessly, "No mercy, huh?"

I look at him harshly before repeating myself. "No, Edward. No fucking mercy! Just a fuck."

As he raises his eyebrow, he eagerly squeaks, "Let's go."

And with that, money's thrown on the bar and we're out of there in a heartbeat, walking quickly - well nearly fucking running - the block and a half to my apartment.

As I fumble for my keys, I eye Edward. His body shakes with anticipation. A light sweat glistens gloriously on his face and neck. His chest heaves and deep heavy pants leave his slightly parted, pouty pink lips.

_God, he's so utterly fucking gorgeous._

Finally! Fucking finally, I have the God damn door opened, and we're in like lightning. Not giving him a chance to remove his jacket, I reach back, grabbing his arm and dragging him down the hallway towards my bedroom. My mind is hyperactive, my body shakes with sheer need, and every single part of me is alive and craving this moment. This night had been way too fucking long, and my want and need for Edward had grown with every fucking second.

My lips devour his and our tongues fight fervently for dominance as we enter my bedroom, passion and lust flying enthusiastically between us. My hands push off his jacket, letting it hit the floor before my hands confidently undo his tie. Then my eager fingers attack the buttons on his shirt, tugging them frantically, and sending them popping every which way. _Fuck! What a shame. I loved that God damn shirt._ I stare devilishly into his slightly worried, but definitely lust-filled eyes. As I push his shredded garment to the floor, my tongue sweeps across his Adam's apple before I suck at it. He moans loudly, and I feel him coming undone as my lips kiss, lick and suck down his neck.

"You sure you want this?" I asked him, my voice thick and husky, and so full of need and lust.

"Jasper... please... just fuck me," he begs. But the impatience within me is overpowering - the anticipation from hours of fucking foreplay finally comes to a head.

His glorious face comes up and looks at me, his eyes dark and full of lust. "I want you... please," he begs again.

_And who the fuck am I to refuse._

"Get on the fucking bed, Edward, and get on all fours."

Taking a deep breath, he complies.

As I watch him crawl, my heart pounds wildly in my chest. I notice the sweat glistening on his back as his God damn sexy ass swaggers in front of me. I just can't resist leaning over and dragging my tongue from the bottom of his spine, just above his butt, to the middle of his shoulder blades. _Fuck! He tastes so good - like vanilla - and smells so fucking heavenly_.

His back arches as his head falls between his shoulder blades, a deep, liquid moan escaping his lungs.

I push his cheeks apart. "Fuck, Edward, your ass looks so tight, I can't wait to fuck you... You want me to fuck you hard. Right, Edward?"

He nods pleadingly.

Leaning in, not being able to resist, I drag my thick, heavy tongue up the crack of his beautiful tight ass, my blunt nails digging and clawing at the taut, smooth skin of his hips. His body shakes slightly as a thick growl vibrates throughout his form, making his skin erupt with faint goose bumps.

He moans his response deep and low in his throat, then tenses a little when he hears the click of the lube. "I won't hurt you, just relax." I kiss the base of his back as I push my finger inside him. He cries out as my finger slowly pushes in and out of him. "Fuck, Edward! So tight, babe. You're so tight!"

My lips kiss and nip his ass cheeks as I insert another finger, slowly but eagerly working him, stretching him apart for me. As I listen to his eager panting, I whisper up to him, "Fuck, Edward! You really want me to fuck this fucking hot ass of yours, don't you?" I watch as his head nods frantically and he starts anxiously rocking his hips back against my hand.

I push a third finger into him. "Please... Fuck! Please... Jasper." He moans.

My cock is twitching and throbbing with every thrust of my fingers inside. Fuck, he doesn't have to ask me twice.

As my fingers leave him, he whimpers. He watches over his shoulder, his eyes moist and heavy lust-filled orbs, as I roll the condom down my thick, long cock, moaning loudly at the sight of me covering it with lube before I reach up and add more of it to his ass. As I rub my head against his hole, he moans softly but deeply.

"Relax, Edward, I'm going to take real good care of you, baby. I'm going to fuck that sweet hole like it's never been fucked before." I murmur strongly as I slowly push my head into him.

His muscles tighten at the sudden intrusion, and I still my movements, giving him time to relax and adjust to me. An asshole, I can be - a sadist I'm not.

"Fuck... so... fucking good!... baby. Fuck, Edward. So fucking tight," I moan out, burying myself deep within him. My forehead drops between his shoulder blades my breath's a little strained and constricted as my head spins heavily from the sheer need and lust of the whole God damn situation.

"Fuck, I need to fuck you faster... Harder." I push, I pull, wanting more, needing something to fill the craving that I'm having. My skin is alive and tingling as electricity runs throughout our bodies. Every inch of me, every nerve ending, and every fiber of my being is burning up with the sheer heat and the intensity of it all.

"Edward?" He just grunts as I slam into him vigorously, rolling back on my heels to gain more leverage. Fuck, he's tight. Soooooo God damn hot. And fuck, I can't get enough. "Edward? Fuck! EDWARD! ANSWER ME! And answer me fucking now. GOD DAMN IT."

All he can muster is a grunt, and if that's all I can fucking get right now, I'll take it.

"Edward? I fucking need you to grab that beautiful hard cock of yours right fucking now.

Pulling him onto my lap, his sweaty back slides deliciously up my heaving chest. I watch through hooded, heavy eyes as his lean, long fingers wrap eagerly around his throbbing hard cock. His breath hitches as my name drops from his panting lips in a hushed whisper: "Fuck, Jasper!"

"Edward! I need to fucking watch you fuck your hand. God, Edward. Please! Edward. Fuck. Please... Shit."

"Fuck... so... Fucking good...Fuck, Jasper... God damn!" he cries out as his hand reaches up, wrapping around my head, grabbing my hair, tugging roughly at the roots.

"Yes. Fuck... So... fucking good... Edward... God damn is right!" I cry out as my thrusts become harder and faster, hitting his sweet spot each time, and I hear him screaming my name in husky, breathless moans. I cry out repeatedly, hearing his moans and groans of pleasure as I slam into him. I feel the build coming. The release is just over the edge, and I'm hanging on to him like my life depends on it.

"Come for me, Edward. Come for me, babe," I whisper breathlessly. It's enough to send him flying off said edge. My body stills and my muscles twitch as he comes hard all over my bed and his hand. The sheer power of it rocks through me as his ass tightens around my length, deliciously dragging my orgasm out long and hard. My fingers sink intensely into the flesh of his lean hips as I pull him tighter to my lap, my hot panting breaths fanning the back of his neck.

As his body hits the mattress with a thud, his back heaves heavily with gasping breaths as he tries his best to calm and cool himself. I watch in awe and wonder as sweat glistens lightly on his smooth, soft skin, and makes his fucked-up hair all that more deliciously fucked-up.

As I hover over him, gathering my thoughts and trying to control my emotions, I'm surrounded by his warmth as I inhale his heavenly vanilla scent. I feel a heavy pull and yearning in my chest, making my eyes flutter closed. I lean down as my lips brush tenderly against the tiny mole just below his right ear.

He purrs...

I chuckle before inquiring, "Did you just purr, dude?"

And as I lay lazily on his back, my weight making me melt and mold into him. I feel his body vibrate as he giggles gently, the sensation echoing in my chest.

I smile contentedly.

On shaky legs, I drag my sorry ass to the bathroom, retrieving the cleanup materials we need. As I wipe him with the hot cloth, his eyes flutter closed, and his breathing becomes less labored and smooth.

I toss the towel in the hamper, and chuckle as my eyes follow my ears, watching in awe as Edward lies naked and snoring. Curling up beside and against him, we melt warmly into one another, and within a few seconds, exhaustion finds us, and we fall deeply into sleep.

I wake the next morning, spent and deliciously sore. _Fuck! Has it really been that fucking long? _I chuckle gleefully to myself. _Yeah, Jasper, it has, you douche. Need to get your sorry ass out more, dude!_

I look around confused. I'm alone. The room's empty. _Where'd the fuck he go?_

And as I roll and inhale his fading scent lingering on my sheets and pillows, I sigh deeply to myself. _What am I saying? Did I really think he would stay? Shit! Did I really want him to?'_

And then confused, I hear my song. I chuckle to myself. _Well, I guess it's our fucking song now. _Thin Lizzy's 'Whiskey in a Jar' rings out throughout my room. _What the fuck!_

Noticing my cell phone dancing on my night table, I pick it up curiously, and to my surprise, I have a text. As I open it, I smile widely to myself. At the same time, my eyes flutter slowly closed, giving me a second to remember.

Inhaling his vanilla and musk scent deeply into my lungs, I joyously read my newly received text.

_Yo Lizzy LOL Hope U dont mind. messed with UR fone this am. added myself 2 UR contacts. Wanna get a drink tonight? no work 2morrow 4 me..E_

Smiling like a fucking madman, I reply:

_Sure Thin. or should I say Slim. I'm in...J_

My phone sings again:

_Cool. same place same time...E_

And as I roll on my side, feeling warm and contented, I reply:

_Sounds good 2 me I'll B there._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, let me know what you think...and if you want it continued...<strong>


End file.
